Technical Field
The present invention relates to a guiding and cutting device which by a first operation removes glazing thereby allowing removal of the original glass and which by a second operation cuts into the rabbit joint of a sash to allow insertion of double pane glass. The present invention is designed to operate in a vertical position mounted on a window frame or mounted on a separate rack holding the window vertically.